Alternately Yours Episode One
by Rinny2
Summary: My "alternate universe" season of NCIS. This is the first "episode" of many! When a Lance Corporal's body is found in an amusement park the investigation leads to something that will change one of the team members lives forever.
1. Part One

**A/N:** This is my "alternate universe" NCIS season. I will do my very best to keep the characters as close to accurate as possible and the story lines similar to the ones we know and love. Please review!

* * *

**Alternately Yours - Episode 1  
**

The amusement park was fairly quiet and anything but crowed this morning. Rides had little to no lines seeing as some schools were still in session and vacation season had yet to begin. A young boy ran through the park his mother trying to keep up and hollering after him. "Nicky!"

"I want to ride the cars mommy!" The kid exclaimed running through the chain lines.

She was out of breath when she caught up. The ride operator smiled at them. "We're just starting up let me get one for you." She walked over and went to put her foot in the car to hit the gas pedal but instead let out a scream. Inside the vehicle was a mangled torso of a man.


	2. Part Two

**Alternately Yours - Episode One Pt 2**

* * *

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo was already at his desk as was Ziva David when Timothy McGee walked in. "Probalicious, you're starting to worry me."

"Why is that Tony?" McGee asked sitting down.

"Well for one I'm fairly certain if you turned sideways you'd disappear. Time to beef up; go to a gym. Autopsy Gremlin is packing more guns than you are." Tony smirked.

"Don't listen to him McGee, I think you look great." Ziva interjected

"Thank you Ziva." Tim smiled.

"Don't encourage the boy. I think this calls for a junk food diet. For the next week, you are eating nothing but pizza and Chinese food." Tony ordered.

"So you want me to eat like you?" McGee countered.

Tony's brow furrowed taking in what his partner had just said. "The Gremlin is beating you in the female category as well." He added.

"He's beating you both, DiNozzo." Gibbs stated as he swept in.

"Good point boss." Tony stated.

"Grab your gear, we have a dead Lance Corporal at an amusement park." Gibbs ordered.

"Body that people thought was part of the fun house until it started to smell?" Tony asked.

Gibbs ignored the question and proceeded to the elevator.

"What is that from some movie?" Ziva questioned.

Tony shook his head. "No. A reoccurring nightmare I had as a child."

"I don't even want to begin to fathom your childhood." McGee stated as they got into the elevator.

* * *

Gibbs took in the scene as Ziva, Tony, and McGee began processing evidence. Dr. Donald Mallard and his assistant Jimmy Palmer arrived late as per usual due to Jimmy's poor navigational skills.

"What do we have?" Dr. Mallard asked as he kneeled next to the car.

Ziva looked at her notepad and responded. "Lance Corporal Garret Lions; just returned from his second tour in Iraq."

"Do we have a time of death Ducky?" Gibbs asked

Dr. Mallard withdrew the liver thermometer. "I'd say about 6 hours but I'll know better once we get him out of this car and onto my table."

"Driving sure can kill huh." Jimmy stated earning him a scowl from both Ducky and Gibbs. "Sorry, bad joke."

By this time Tony had finished interviewing the ride operator. He walked over to an already impatient Gibbs. "Ride operator says she noticed nothing out of the norm today. Came in around 7 am did a quick inspection of the ride. Body was discovered when she went to get a car for a boy and his mom. Says she's never seen Lance Corporal Lions before."

"Boss, we got a shoe print over here. It's in an area where visitors aren't supposed to be and isn't the size of our victim or the worker." McGee stated.

"Take a mold for Abby." Gibbs ordered.

"Why would someone commit murder and then stash the body in such an obvious place?" Ziva asked.

"They wanted the body to be found?" McGee offered.

"They wanted to send a message." Gibbs stated.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the first chapter with our favorite people. Please let me know what you think so far!


	3. Part Three

**Alternately Yours - Episode One Pt 3**

**

* * *

**

The team arrived back and began sifting through the Lance Corporals life.

"McGee." Gibbs said.

"Financials, on it." He replied.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs continued.

"Contacting next of kin." Tony replied.

"Ziva." The elder agent looked at the desk next to his.

"I will check with my contacts." She replied.

"Gibbs." Director Vance called over the discussion between the team. "I'm assigning you a rookie."

Agent Gibbs frowned. "Assign them to some other team."

Leon continued, ignoring the silver haired agent. "Special Agent Addison finished FLETC last week. Former Marine, served in Afghanistan and received an early honorable discharge due to a severe injury taken during combat. Youngest and one of the brightest agents I have ever seen."

"My team has our probie." Gibbs motioned with his head towards Ziva.

"Special Agent David hardly fits the usual profile of a probationary agent. I think this assignment will be very beneficial to both your team and Agent Addison." Director Vance stated.

Gibbs looked to start to protest but Vance stopped him. "It's just temporary."

"Director Vance. Sorry I'm late. Security gave me a hard time." Eyes focused to the person that had walked up next to the Director.

"Hi you must be Special Agent Gibbs; Samantha Addison." She said sticking her hand forward for a handshake. She was around average height of 5'6' and had dirty blonde hair that rested just below her shoulders. She donned a pair of black slacks with white pin stripes, a dark purple quarter length shirt, and black Sketchers.

Gibbs shook her hand while Tony, McGee, and Ziva congregated around him. "I'm Tony DiNozzo." He flashed his bright smile.

"Tim McGee." McGee waved slightly.

"I'm Ziva." The brunette stuck her hand out to shake the other females. "It will be nice to have another female around here Samantha."

"Sam." She corrected.

"Director, a word." Gibbs stated and headed up the stairs following Vance.

"Wow. He hates me." Sam responded.

"That's just Gibbs." McGee explained.

"So Marine Corps?" Tony asked. "What made you sign up for that?"

"My father was a Marine. I never met him but I wanted to serve my country like he did." Sam explained.

"Honorably discharged not long after you went to Afghanistan?" McGee questioned.

Sam pulled the shoulder of her shirt down slightly showing a very noticeable scar. "An inch lower and I wouldn't be here."

"Director Vance said you're one of the youngest Agents he's ever seen." Ziva stated.

Sam nodded. "Joined the core right out of high school. Shipped out almost immediately after boot."

"So you're what 20?" Tony asked.

"19." Sam responded. "Being young isn't a bad thing." She added.

"Not at all. At Mossad we started out very young." Ziva offered.

Sam smiled. "You were in Mossad?"

"Was, yes." Ziva responded.

"A Mossad agent saved my life." The blonde explained.

At this point Gibbs returned to the team. "Special Agent Addison your desk is on the end. Tony, you and Ziva go speak with the Lance Corporals C.O. McGee, help Abby with his laptop. Addison."

"Yes?" Her head popped up over the partition that separated her desk from McGee's.

"You're with me." Gibbs stated.

She immediately strapped her weapon and moved quickly to his side to head to the elevator.

* * *

The ride was uncommonly silent for Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Though he was a man of few words, his team was not. The rookie agent paged through the case file he had handed her to catch up.

"He clearly wanted to be a lifer." Sam stated, eyes not leaving the file. "Looks like he tried to be a part of the Presidential guard after his last tour in Iraq. Wait a minute. Agent Gibbs."

"Gibbs." He responded.

"I'm sorry?" She questioned.

"Just Gibbs." He elaborated.

"Sorry. Gibbs, I think I heard about his unit. Five men were killed by a suicide bomber, one committed suicide and two overdosed on meth when they got back to the states. Were there any traces of drugs in his system?" Sam asked.

"Abby is working on that." He stated as he parked the car on the curb outside their destination. "Door's open." Gibbs acknowledged pulling out his gun as Sam did the same. He motioned for her to do a sweep of the right as they entered the house. He swept through his area seeing no one in the house. "Clear."

"Same. But I found this." Sam said entering the room. She had gloves on and was carrying a small plastic bag filled with white powder. "It's amazing what people will hide in their box spring."

Gibbs stepped closer and looked at the bag. "Good work Agent Addison. Bag it and keep looking."

* * *

"Hi Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed after hearing the elevator door.

Gibbs handed her her third Caf Pow for the day and the evidence bag from the Lance Corporal's house. "Got another box coming. What ya got for me Abbs?"

"Major Maspec found no drugs in Lance Corporal Lions' system, however I am re-running the blood sample with other lesser used drugs. I'm waiting on Ducky for a hair sample too look at his drug history." Abby explained as the elevator door sounded again.

Sam walked in and placed the box down on the table. Abby's eyes narrowed and she looked at Gibbs. "Special Agent Samantha Addison this is Abby Schuto our Forensic Scientist."

"Great music. I have to come down here more often. Nice to meet you Abby." Sam stated smiling.

"Oh! You're Sam!" Abby smiled in recognition.

"Abbs." Gibbs said trying to get her back on track.

"Sorry Gibbs. McGee and I have been through Lions' laptop. It seems like he only used it for downloading music, sending emails, and watching porn. McGee is going through all of his emails. We managed to restore every one of them that he had deleted." Abby took a sip of her Caf Pow and set it down on the table with purpose.

"Where is McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Right here sorry boss. Needed a refill." Tim stated holding up his coffee.

A ring interrupted the conversation. "Gibbs. Yeah, I'll be right there. Keep working on the laptop you two. Sam, see if you can get in contact with anyone you know from the Lance Corporal's unit."

"Okay." She responded as he left the lab. "Nice meeting you Abby." She smiled.

"You too." Abby said returning the smile.

The blonde agent left and McGee sat staring at the Goth. "What?" She exclaimed.

"It took you almost a year to be remotely friendly to Ziva." He stated.

"Different circumstances McGee. Now back to the laptop!" Abby ordered and as always he willingly followed.

* * *

Gibbs entered the director's office without knocking as per usual.

"Gibbs." Vance said.

"You wanted to see me sir?" He asked.

Vance motioned to the small conference table in front of him. "You wanted to see the file, there it is."

Gibbs looked down at the personnel file in front of him.

"If you need anything, I'll be in MTAC." Director Vance stated, leaving the office.

He sat down and stared at the file for a minute as he churned whether or not he truly wanted to read it through his head.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are good for your soul... and mine!**


	4. Part Four

**Alternately Yours - Episode One Pt 4**

**

* * *

**

Tony threw his gear behind his desk and plopped on his seat. "Well, that was a big waste of time."

"Do they honestly think telling us the standard 'Good Marine' line is going to help us?" Ziva questioned.

"Semper Fi Ziva." Tony replied, accentuating the a in her name. "So, what do you think of the probie, probie?"

Ziva frowned at the use of her least favorite nickname. "She seems nice."

"And attractive." Tony added smirking.

"She's too young for you Tony. What is it they call that? Bobbing the cradle?" Ziva questioned.

"It's robbing Ziva, robbing the cradle." Tony corrected.

"Whose cradle are you planning to rob DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he walked by heading to his desk.

"No one's boss. We talked to the Lance Corporal's C.O." Tony said quickly trying to recover.

"He stated that Lions' was a good Marine, hard working, and was honored to have served with him." Ziva explained.

"He doesn't know why anyone would want to kill him. Says he was well liked by all of his fellow core members." Tony added.

"Thanks Josh." Samantha said as she stood up and hung her cell phone up. "That's not what I heard. It seems that at the end of his last tour some of Lance Corporal Lions' unit attempted to obtain drugs from some locals. Lions' found out and stopped the deal from taking place however he did then tell his C.O. of the attempt. The two men were disciplined but it turns out more of the unit was in on the deal as well. Lions' was roughed up a few times. He was lucky his tour came to an end."

"Apparently not that lucky." Tony added.

"We found a few emails from members of his unit to the Lance Corporal that corroborate Sam's story too boss." McGee stated walking to his desk.

"DiNozzo, I want Lions' C.O. here first thing tomorrow morning." Gibbs ordered. He looked around at his weary team. "Go home. Get some sleep."

"Thanks boss." The three were out of there quickly before he could change his mind.

"Have a good night Gibbs." Sam said as she walked by his desk and headed to the elevator.

Gibbs caught up to her. "Let me walk you out." He pressed the elevator button and the two stood in silence. When the elevator arrived they stepped inside. Immediately after the door shut Gibbs flipped the emergency switch.

He looked down questioning. "Does she know?"

"That I'm working here? No. I haven't talked to her since before I left for boot camp. She was upset that I enlisted and went out drinking. It's true what they say though… it really is truth serum. That night I found out that my father never walked out on me; he never knew I existed." Sam explained.

"It was a, short, relationship." Gibbs offered.

She nodded. "I'm aware."

They stood in silence for a moment. "Are you going to tell Vance? He could ship me off to San Diego if he finds out."

"Nope." He replied.

She leaned forward and flipped the emergency switch. "You like Chinese?" He asked half smiling.

"On one condition." Sam responded.

"What's that?" Gibbs asked.

She paused and then spoke. "Tell me about Kelly."

"Why?" He questioned.

She smiled up at him. "Well, she was my sister."

* * *

**A/N: Did you see that coming? Please let me know! Tell me what you think! So there may be a few more "parts" than there are in actual episodes. I like to split things up and make sure I'm getting you guys something.**


	5. Part Five

**Alternately Yours - Episode One Pt 5**

**

* * *

**

Sam smiled laying the picture down and picking up her chop sticks. "They were both very beautiful."

Gibbs smiled back at her but remained silent.

"You don't have to do the whole dad thing with me. I don't want you thinking that's what I'm expecting from you. I did turn out okay without one." Sam said to him.

"I didn't say you were expecting that." He responded.

"It's just, I know how important Kelly was to you and I don't want you to think I'm trying to take her place or expect you to treat me like you did her." She added.

He looked at her causing her to look down at her food, obviously nervous of his response. "I spent 20 years thinking I had no family other than my father. Then, I find out today that I have another daughter. You can't expect me _not_ to treat you like one."

She looked up at him and smiled broadly. "I'm glad I found you."

"Did you join NCIS just to find me?" He questioned.

Sam shook her head. "No. Finding you wasn't very difficult. I heard about NCIS a lot when I was in the core and I met Director Shepard before then when I saw her at a speaking engagement. NCIS does a lot of good. I want to do something meaningful."

"You met Jenny?" Gibbs seemed taken aback that she had met the former director.

Sam nodded. "Yes. She's the one who told me I would be great for NCIS when I got out of the core. She said I reminded her of someone she knew." She paused for a second. "I suppose she meant you, though I do think I'm a little wordier than you are."

He laughed at her comment. He knew he was known for not being very verbose.

"You read my file didn't you." It wasn't a question. She knew he had.

"The last name, the resemblance, I knew it wasn't a coincidence." Gibbs replied.

"Because you don't believe in them." Sam laughed slightly.

"Ziva make you a list of rules?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "No. I don't believe in them either. I had to get something from you."

"You look so much like your mother." Gibbs stated.

"But I have your eyes. She always would tell me that. She said I had a stare that went right through her." Sam explained.

"I'm sure she hated that." He took a sip of his beer and smirked.

"It's not your fault you didn't know about me." She replied.

"Why didn't she tell me?" He questioned.

"Which reason would you like to hear? I heard so many from her that night." Sam paused. "I'd like to think that my mother is good at heart. That part of me wants to believe her when she said she didn't know how you would take it after losing Kelly."

"You need to call her Sam." Gibbs stated.

"I send her cards on the holidays and her birthday. Other than that, there isn't much for us to talk about." She replied.

"She's your mother." He replied.

"I'll tell you what, how about YOU call her." Sam responded. "Thank her for hiding your daughter from you for 19 years."

She reached to grab a beer but his hand stopped her. "Hey." Gibbs said.

"I'm a Marine. Do you really think I've never had a drink before?" She stated.

"Doesn't matter." He responded, moving it away from her reach.

Sam frowned. "And is this a federal agent talking or my father?"

He pondered that for a second. "Both."

The sound of the front door handle turning brought them out of their conversation. Sam's hand immediately reached for her gun however Gibb's motioned for her to relax.

"Gibbs?" The person called as they entered.

"What can I do for you this time of night Tobias?" Gibbs asked as the FBI Agent entered the room.

"I tried calling. You didn't answer your phone." He said motioning to the cell phone on the coffee table.

"I'm a little busy." He responded motioning towards Sam.

"Can I have a word?" The FBI agent asked.

Gibbs nodded and the two went into the kitchen. "You have someone we've been looking for."

"Lance Corporal Lions'." Gibbs replied.

"Since his return from Iraq he has been involved in a local drug ring. There's nothing that can make me believe that his involvement isn't the cause of his death." Fornell stated.

"So you want in on our case." Gibbs replied.

"Your lead." Tobias responded.

"And people say we don't get along." Gibbs added.

"She's pretty young for you Jethro." Fornell said looking at Sam.

The NCIS agent chuckled. "It's nothing like that Tobias."

Fornell cocked his eyebrow at Gibbs, clearly not believing him.

Gibbs walked into the living room with Fornell in tow. "Agent Fornell, meet Special Agent Samantha Addison, my daughter."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I needed to establish a relationship here so everyone understood. As I said before, this will probably be a little longer than normal episodes. So I'm thinking it may be a "two parter". I didn't get much response for the first few chapters. Please let me know what you know. If it's not liked I'll just end with this one episode. Coming up next we find out more about the drug ring, and a very special moment is shared between Tony and Ziva.


End file.
